Intertwined
by WaterLily95
Summary: "And then you will have your third great grandchild before quietly passing away in your sleep." ONESHOT Kataang!


_**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

**Intertwined**

It wasn't the first time he had done this. In fact, it was something he loved doing. As a spirit, he had done this millions of times before. Everyday, he would return just to stay and adore the sight. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing. No, it certainly wasn't. Was it childish? No...well, atleast not for him. He was _watching _her sleep. Well, more like gaping at her as he always did when he was on the same universe as her.

Her soft breaths widened his smile as he remembered the nostalgia of lying next to her, waiting until those beautiful, crystalline eyes opened. And what he loved most of all were those three little words she would say to him. "I love you." Even for the Avatar, there is a soft spot.

Now, it was different. It was impossible to go back and relive those golden moments. But they were never easier enough to let go...nor were they easy enough to hold onto. Today was a new day. It was the day when his nighttime gazings would come to an end. It was the day when she would become one with him...the day when the gap between them permanently comes to an end. With anxious eyes, he grasped her wrinkled, bony hand. The same hand that healed millions of lives during her lifetime...listening, waiting, and watching...

Suddenly, there was silence. The mortal world seemed to hold its breath as it watched the Avatar's smile widening. An awkward stillness crept over the airbender's spirit as her bony hand stiffened in his palms. Her entire body turned cold and limp. Her short, ragged breaths vanished, becoming one with the midnight's breeze that peeked inside. Yet, she laid peacefully upon her bed...lifeless.

The airbender placed his hand over her heart, closing his stormy eyes as his other hand pressed onto the center of her forehead. The entire room seemed to glow in a radiant, blue light. The once still air was now a whipping gust of wind, encircling the Avatar and his beloved wife. The Avatar's eyes and tattoos glowed, as if summoning the spirit world. Within moments, the waterbender's soul rose from her body, her wrinkles obliterating and her skin returning to its true color. Her cheeks were now rosier than ever, and her frail, fragile body transformed into a younger phase, as if in her late thirties. Her hair turned from ghostly white to dark brown, bringing her true beauty back to life.

Just as the remaining of blinding light flashed into oblivion, she finally opened her beautiful, cerulean eyes. For a moment, she seemed to simply gaze at Aang, barely able to speak.

"Aang?" she asked as if she was dreaming. The airbender simply smiled as he held out his arms, expecting her usual, but memorable embrance. Followed by knowing smile of ecstatic happiness, tears of joy and remembrance flowed unceasingly down her cheeks.

"Aang!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him, crying on his shoulder with joy and boundless love. She thought of how much she missed his touch. His heartwarming smile that always melts her, the way he provided her comfort with a mere glance...everything

"Katara, my love." Aang whispered as he held her close to him. "I missed you more than you'll ever know."

He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her in for a long awaited kiss. A passionate kiss that poured out how alone he felt without her.

"I missed you more." Katara replied as they parted for air.

"But now, I'm here. And I always will be." he said assuringly, wiping her tears away. "It's time."

The smile painted on Katara's face was priceless as the airbender grasped her hands. She took one, last look at her fragile body before laying her head upon his shoulder. With another blinding flash, the couple vanished into the spirit world, leaving behind the unseen memory.

**...**

A few hours later, somewhere within the Air Temple Island, a piercing cry of an infant could be heard as she finally opened her familiar, crystalline eyes.

_And among the heavens, the Aang and Katara smiled._


End file.
